


It's Not So Lonely With You

by Anonymous



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kristanna, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, thirsty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kristoff Bjorgman lived off the grid, in the snowy woods. He hadn’t looked at another woman since forever ago.Until he met Anna Arendelle.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	It's Not So Lonely With You

Kristoff Bjorgman lived off the grid, in the snowy woods of the border. And he loved it. The only person he ran into on a daily basis was his neighbor in the town a few miles away, and they were on pretty good terms with each other. He talked a bit much, but he was pretty nice. Ryder and his sister Honeymaren were respectful and honestly, good company at times.

He just preferred being alone. Sven, a big german shepherd, was his most loyal companion.

He hadn’t looked at another woman since forever ago.

Until he met Anna Arendelle.

He was cutting some firewood in preparation for the snowstorm coming as he watched a car drive down the old beaten dirt path in front of his house. Who was crazy enough to drive down here in the start of a storm? The snow was already falling, blanketing the ground in a heavy sheet of white. No one usually came down here, and he usually recognized all of the cars that came by.

This one was new.

And also not suited for the rough terrain, he thought as he grimaced at how it nearly slid off the road. A terrified squeal from inside alerted him to the near danger the driver was in. The sound was distinctly feminine, with a high pitched tone that reminded him of a scared animal.

He walked over to the small car, seeing the flashing lights of the emergency brake.

And feminine she was, as she looked at him from her seat inside the car with large doe-like eyes of the bluest sky he had ever seen. Ginger sweet waves fell over her shoulders, and it looked so soft. He could picture the tendrils splayed out over his pillow already, with her face captured in rapture. He was entranced, struggling to breathe. She was younger than him. Much younger, and it made him feel guilty that he reacted to her this way.

“Are you okay, miss?” He called out as he tapped on her window.

He watched as she bit her lip, and he almost groaned. They looked so luscious and pink, just asking to be caressed and nipped at. She shook her head.

“Miss, do you need help?”

She nodded shyly. And then she got out of the car. For god's sake, she was _tiny._ She barely reached his shoulders in her snow boots and he could already swear that his large hand could curve around the entire length of her waist.

But aside from that she was _not_ dressed for a trek.

“I think my car is a goner.” She winced. Her voice was like the tone of bells, and his ears strained to hear more.

“Let me take a look.” He went around to do just that, trying to get some distance away from her. Her and her distracting large eyes that followed him around like he was her savior. He wasn’t.

He was just trying to help. And then maybe he could go back to his life.

“I was trying to get to a party, but I think I took the wrong turn.”

“Where is it at?” he asked, trying to keep her talking. It sounded so nice.

“At the campus nearby.” Oh god, she was a college student. Much younger than he was. He was already pushing twenty-eight.

“Hmm,” he rumbled. He saw her fidget in the corner of his eye. Her legs pressed together in those skinny black tights. “You took a turn too early.”

“Oh, drat.” She bit her lip. He wanted to tell her to stop doing that.

“Is my car able to be towed?”

“Nearest one is eight miles away. And they’re closed for now.” He gestured to the sky with his head. “And there’s a snowstorm already coming along.”

“Oh no.” She wrapped her arms around herself. “Do you have a phone? Mine doesn’t work out here.”

“No.” He sighed. “I’m sorry, my phone doesn’t work out here either in storms. You’re welcome to try though.” He handed her his outdated phone from his pocket.

He went around tinkering with her car, but it was a lost cause. He’d have to call the towing company later, after the storm. And then maybe they would agree to come out here, if it was possible. This snow storm was gonna be huge, one of the biggest in a few years. He was glad that he stocked up on food. And that he was a good hunter if he ran out of it, because it was looking like she was going to have to stay with him for a while. He groaned at the thought.

She sighed and he felt it shoot straight to his groin. “Thanks, it didn’t work though.”

“I know this is going to sound weird, but you’re welcome to stay with me in my cabin. There’s an extra room and you can stay there until this storm passes.”

Her wide eyes regarded him nervously, and flashed back and forth between her car and his large house.

“I know you probably want to stay in your car, but you’ll probably freeze to death out here overnight. You’ll run out of gas eventually,” he said softly.

He wasn’t gonna do anything to her. He swore it.

“Okay,” she finally said.

She followed him inside, letting out a shiver as the warm air hit her. He watched as she took off her flimsy jacket, noting the large swell of her breasts in her thin sweater. He also got a look at her firm behind, wrapped tightly in her leggings with gorgeous legs. Her dainty feet padded around the cabin and he nearly groaned.

He coughed and looked away. She was just too delectable.

It was like she was a rabbit being in a bear’s den. He prayed to whatever deity that he would make it out alive. He didn’t even think it was possible to feel this way before.

It must have been too long.

“Oh!” she gasped in surprise. She was hounded by Sven, who sniffed around her curiously.

“Down, boy.” He said, and the dog panted, a happy smile on his face as he obediently sat. The large dog was just too happy to meet someone else.

“Aww, you’re so adorable!” She leaned down to pet him, Sven all too happy to soak up the attention from a pretty girl. Kristoff shook his head.

“Let me get a fire going. It’s already dark out, and it’s only gonna get colder from here.”

“Thank you. I uh-never got your name. I’m Anna. Anna Arendelle.” She stood up and held out her hand for him to shake.

“Kristoff Bjorgman.” He took her much, much smaller hand in his, noting that it was smooth and velvety soft compared to his own work-worn hands. He wondered what the rest of her would feel like.

“It’s nice to meet you.” She grinned at him and he nearly stumbled over himself. Get it together, Bjorgman! It’s just a girl. One much younger than you, at that!

“Same here,” he grumbled.

And he took off his own jacket and beanie to start a fire. In no time Anna had settled in front of it with a warm and content sigh, stretching her arms over her head and he watched as her breasts strained against the thin sweater.

Were those her nipples he saw straining against the tight confines of the knit? They were tight and he already knew he could pleasure her with his mouth, licking and sucking at them with abandon, rubbing his stubble against her soft skin. He could already tell she would be sensitive, he knew he could give her pleasure that she never felt from her younger peers.

Her eyes were heated as she watched him with her bottom lip in her teeth. Was that look telling him what he thought it meant?

He wouldn’t do it. Not until he was sure. He was only helping her out so she wouldn’t die out there.

He went around doing menial tasks, cooking some stew and bringing in some more firewood. He felt her gaze on him the whole time.

He was washing the dishes, Anna wanting to help but he refused.

“Go ahead and take a shower. The bathroom is upstairs on the left.”

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“Yeah. It’ll get you warmer.”

“Alright.” She left and he felt himself relax a bit, the tension leaving from his shoulders.

Though it came right back as he pictured her in his shower, the water rushing down her luscious, soft skin, in between her breasts…

_Fuck!_

He went back to finishing the dishes, stoking the fire, reading a novel, anything to get her out of his mind.

Until he heard soft footsteps enter the living room. “Umm…”

He looked up and nearly had a heart attack. There she was, wrapped only in a towel. Some stray droplets were on her neck and he ached to lick them off. Her breasts strained against the edge of the towel where she tucked the edge in to keep it in place, and the sight was utterly sinful. Her legs glistened under the glow of the fire and he pictured him spreading them apart, to see the blossom in between.

He tore his eyes away.

“Thanks for letting me use your shower.”

“Anytime,” he croaked out. He would not look again, he would not look again.

He felt a small hand land upon his shoulder. He still wouldn’t look.

“You know,” she whispered. “I need to repay you for letting me stay here.” The soft breath against his ear made him close his eyes. Her arms wrapped around him and he felt her pliant softness against his back. And lord, was she _soft._

“You don’t have to,” he said. “I’d do it for anyone.”

“Hmm.” God, that was too close to a moan. “I mean, I know _I_ would enjoy repaying the favor.” It was said in a soft purr and it shot straight down to his cock, already at half mast since he saw her in his towel, now hardened into steel.

“I’m too old for you, Anna.” He finally turned around to her and the heat and utter neediness in her face almost made him drop everything he had to go and make her feel pleasure she’s never known before.

“I’m twenty.” She smiled sweetly, and he groaned. Not even the drinking age.

“I’m twenty-eight, Anna.” He said harshly.

“It’s only eight years. And I’m an adult. I can make my own decisions.” She walked two fingers along his shoulders and he struggled to not look down to her breasts pushed together...bouncing slightly with her every move…

She bit her damned lip again and he zoned in on the sight. “I need someone to take care of me,” she whispered, and that phrase awoke in him something dark and primal that he’s never felt before. But it was good, _exciting_.

And he watched as she slowly reached a hand up to the edge of the towel, and untucked it. Kristoff was frozen in place, watching her.

“Don’t you want to take care of me?” She tilted her head sweetly as he watched as the towel dangled, but didn’t fall. She took his hand in hers, and lifted it to the soft mound. “Please,” she moaned, and he nearly lost it. “Please take care of me.” And she wrapped his hand around her soft breast.

He growled as he touched it, fondling it with vigor he hadn’t felt in years, watching her eyes close and her lips part in a breathy sigh.

“You want me to take care of you, baby?” He growled into her ear, and he ran his mouth down her neck. The skin was as soft as he imagined it to be.

“Yes. Please, yes!”

“Good girl,” he said, wrapping an arm around her ever so slim waist, and watched as the towel fell away to reveal the most beautiful breasts he had ever seen.

Not too large and not too small, but perky and perfect for his hands, the rosy peaks stiff and just begging to be touched.

He glanced back to her eyes and they were so heated that he groaned, crushing her to his chest. Her arms wrapped around him and her hands grabbed onto his shoulders. She mewled as he gave her a desperate kiss, her mouth immediately yielding to him as he tasted her sweet, sweet mouth.

Her tongue shyly met his, and he met her with vigor, allowing her to melt against him in his arms.

The plaid shirt he was wearing was quickly stripped away, Anna’s eyes riveted to the sight of his bare skin. He knew he was muscular, from his days working manual labor and from living in the woods. You didn’t survive out here alone unless you were strong.

Her soft hands stroked him everywhere and he groaned as he fondled her breasts again. They were utterly perfect, soft and pliant under his touch, the peaks rough against the palm of his hand. He couldn’t resist as he leaned down to taste one, and the resounding moan she gave out would have made neighbors wonder what was going on. Good thing he didn’t have any.

He sucked on them, engulfing as much of the breast into his mouth as he could before moving onto the next one. She arched her back, pressing them into his touch more.

“Please, please, _more_!” She was grinding down onto his leg now, the utter desperation in her voice making him growl.

“Not yet, baby girl.”

“But _sir_ , please!” Those words make his cock twitch, and he never knew he had it in him to find this so arousing.

“No.” He gave a light smack to her soft rump, hearing her moan against his shoulder. He caressed it, gripping onto the soft peachy globes in wonder and thought. Even her ass was perfect.

He laid her down on the rug, the towel stripped away and tossed somewhere else. It wasn’t needed anymore.

Her soft and lewd body writhing against the soft plush rug was enough to make him lose it, if he wasn’t as experienced.

Good thing he had more willpower than that.

He dragged his tongue across her breasts again, grinning as she twitched underneath his touch. And then he went down...and down, under he was met with her musky scent of her folds. He softly placed his hands on her thighs, slowly spreading them to his gaze, watching the petals of her folds blossom. They were already so slick and wet, and he couldn’t help but meet her gaze as he lowered himself to have a taste.

She absolutely mewled at the first touch of his mouth against her most private parts, and he rubbed his stubble against her as he suckled. Her hips grinded into his face but it was futile as he held them down with his sizable strength.

She tasted so good, so delicious, as he slipped his tongue inside of her. Her inner folds clamped around him so tightly and he marveled at their tightness already. It was only a minute before she was spasming, hips going out of control as she came, breasts quivering.

He gave kisses along her stomach as she came down from her high. He just knew she would be sensitive. And her quick orgasm was proof of that.

She was panting now, breasts rising as she strained to get enough air. “Oh, no one’s ever done _that_ to me before.”

Kristoff frowned. “No one?”

She shook her head, her soft hair behind her shining. “Oh baby girl, they didn’t know how to take care of you,” he softly said.

He gave her a searing kiss as she moaned into his mouth. He got up to strip off his jeans, hissing as the rough material went across his dick. He went back to Anna as fast as he could, not wanting to be away for long. He groaned as he felt her legs wrap around his hips, they were already in the right place, his dick already touching the wet and hot place that it ached to be deep in.

And then, reality crashed into him.

“Fuck, I need a condom.” He growled in frustration, but her legs wrapped around his hips before he could move away.

“I’m on the pill.” Her smile was anything but innocent.

Oh, good. He nearly sighed in relief, but Anna had his focus again. “Then are you ready?” he asked in a whisper. He bit her ear.

She tried to raise her hips up to meet him, chanting “Yes! Please!”

He slipped inside of her, the tightness already making him see stars. She keened in his strong arms, so petite and utterly delectable. She wrapped around him and she was so tight that he had to take a moment to just breathe, otherwise he would have blown his load right then and there.

He moved back out and she clenched around him as if she didn’t want him to leave. Her soft flesh called out to him and he wanted to be as close as he could to her. His much larger body covered hers completely, and her legs wrapped around his waist so tightly.

He thrust back in, her muscles loosening and growing even more slick and heated. Nothing felt as good as she did.

“Please, more! _More_!”

He growled as he gave her what she wanted so badly. He did love hearing her beg anyway. Her moans took a sharp keen as he thrust into her with abandon, groaning at the sight of her writhing underneath him.

“Oh, it feels so good!”

“Yeah, baby?” He placed heated kisses on her neck, smelling her sweet scent. He could have sworn it smelled like strawberries.

She kept calling out sir, for _him_ , and he groaned as each time it sent him closer to the edge. But she didn’t come yet, and he _needed_ to make her come first.

He took her hand away from his shoulders and held them above her head, making her captive underneath him. Her heated gaze pierced into him and he could see the lust swirling inside them, the blue of her irises barely there as her pupils were so dilated. His hair drifted over his eye as he thrusted, but he still had such a delectable view of her blushing cheeks and hazy blue eyes.

And the other hand went down to her sweet spot, and he touched it once, twice, and she arched her back so high that it pressed hard against his own chest. Watching her writhe in pleasure with her mouth gasping open, her cheeks having a rosy blush, was what it took to have him spurt the massive loads of cum into her soft, soft flesh. Her moans and gasps tickled his neck, the occasional giggle leaving her sweet lips.

She milked him for all it was worth, sending aftershocks throughout his body as he slowly softened.

“Mmm, that felt so good, sir,” she purred.

“Yeah?” He gazed down at her grin.

“Yeah.” She leaned up to give him a kiss. Slower this time. “You took care of me so well,” she whispered, and laid her head on his chest. He ran a hand through her hair.

“I’ll take care of you,” he mumbled.

They were silent for a few minutes, laying in the aftermath of what they had just done.

“I’ll call you a tow truck in the morning.” Reality had crashed around him, and a pit of dread had formed in him. But he looked at Anna and couldn’t regret it.

Anna smiled, the sweet look she had warming him more than the fire burning next to them. “Hmm, but for tonight, I want to be with you.”

“You have me.”

He reached up to pull a blanket laying on a chair and wrapped it around them. Her sweet grin made him deliriously happy as they lay together, her soft hair drifting over his shoulder with his arm around her soft waist.

He could face reality later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this depravity.


End file.
